Abrazame
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Loki esta gravemente herido sus heridas son mortales las cuales le puden ocasionar la muerte, el esta apunto de perder todo en especial a la persona que mas ama. Sognific con la cancion del grupo Camila.  LokixMayura


_**N/A:Hola a todos mi segundo fic aqui en fanfiction, me inspire en la cancion de uno de mis grupos favoritos Camila, se que es algo triste espero que les guste **_

_**ABRAZAME**_

_**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido**____**que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos**____**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**_

Me encontraba tendido en el suelo con heridas mortales en mi cuerpo, a mi lado se encontraba mayura pero estaba desmayada al despertarse se horrorizo al verme y me abrazo, me sugirió llevarme al hospital pero yo me negué le dije que ya me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, por eso llevarme al hospital era perder el tiempo, tras esto ella rompió en llanto, no me gustaba verla así se me partía el alma "Loki-kun pero quien te hizo esto". "Fue odin, el Dios de los dioses"-le respondí débilmente, "No digas esas cosas loki-kun por favor"-me dijo asustada, "Mayura antes de partir me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas", "No te esfuerces tanto loki-kun", "Debo hacerlo porque después puede ser muy tarde, mayura yo soy el dios del fue la perversidad y las bromas", "Que, eso no puede ser posible", "lo es yo te concedí un deseo hace tiempo", "entonces kamisama y tu son la misma persona"- me decía sin creerlo, "Así es", "pero si eres un Dios porque no curas tus heridas", "No puedo hacer nada", ella se quedo sin palabras.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**____**quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor**____**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía**_

"Pero eso no era lo único que te quería decir", pero ella aun seguía con lagrimas en sus ojos, saque el valor suficiente para decirle mis sentimientos " Sabes Mayura en un principio odiaba este mundo pero llegaste tu y me cambiaste mi forma de verlo, fue así como me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, yo...yo te amo y me siento grato de compartir mis últimos minutos de vida contigo", la vi sonrojarse un poco para luego responderme " Loki-kun yo también te amo, tu actitud, tu sonrisa, fueron las que me enamoraron, no me dejes te lo pido, no quiero perder a mi mayor tesoro".

_**Y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame...**_

Me abrazo fuertemente tras sus últimas palabras...

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo**____**antes que yo no decido que Dios va a ser mejor**_

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, pero no a la muerte, esas palabras que me había dicho eran tan dulces que hacia que me doliera el corazón por el simple hecho de abandonarla, dejarla sin mi amor.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**____**quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor**_

"Podrías cumplir mi ultimo deseo", "Claro loki-kun pero tu..tu no te vas a morir y te podré cumplir todos los que quieras", " No este es el ultimo, quisiera sentir el sabor de tus labios", ella se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, junto sus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en el ultimo y primer beso que tuvimos", nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**____**y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía**_

Hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dicho mis sentimientos un poco mas antes, pero cuando me encuentre en el otro mundo la protegeré y no dejare que nada le pase, seré su ángel de la guarda hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos en el mas allá. Le seque sus lagrimas tiernamente, "No llores mas"-le pedí pero sabia que no me iba a ser caso.

_****__**y**__** abrázame y abrázame y abrázame, no no y abrázame.**____**Dame una razón para quedarme**____**yo no quiero tu compasión**____**quiero que estés conmigo**____**hasta que me haya ido**_

Ya era el momento de mi partida pero no me moriría sin decirle las últimas palabras a ella

"Mayura prométeme algo, vive tu vida, se feliz, pero nunca me olvides", "Loki-kun te lo prometo" me dijo ella abrazándome mas fuerte "yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo"- eso fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre "Loki-kun despierta por favor loki-kun...loki-kun"

_**Y abrázame **__**y abrázame**_

Yo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa nunca la he desamparado y estoy esperando ansioso el momento en que nos volamos a ver.

_FIN..._


End file.
